


Need You Tonight

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's HP shorts 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carrying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Neville thought he'd make himself some tea to unwind from a long day of work. He didn't get to it. He's not sorry about it either. Nor is Draco.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Marie's HP shorts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



The kettle was full to the brim with water but Neville would only realize long afterwards how fortunate it was that he did not have time to turn the stove on underneath it. 

Because Draco barrelled into their tiny kitchen and immediately, the thoughts that had been going through Neville's mind, occupying him quite completely just… vanished. He first caught a whiff of his mate's scent, and so, even before he'd turned around to look at him, Neville knew. Then, when he did put the spoon he'd taken from the drawer in prevision of his tea stirring down on the counter, first it clattered, second he didn't care, because Draco was walking closer and Neville was turning around and-

"-Bloody hell, why didn't you say something sooner?!" 

"Couldn't," Draco huffed, his eyes red-rimmed and his pace unsteady as he kept walking to Neville. 

Only long enough for Neville to remember he could actually lift his feet off the floor too, and walk forward until he had his hands on Draco's waist and neck. 

"How long?" Neville asked, tilting Draco's head up as gently as he could. He knew his nostrils were flaring, he couldn't control it, Draco's smell was so strong, so perfectly designed to make him as incoherent as possible as rapidly as magically possible. 

"Couple of hours?" Draco slurred, "Got home at 2, it started then." 

Neville's eyes went wide, 2 pm was actually a whole half a day away by now - he'd had more work than he'd anticipated at the greenhouse and then there were more students to take care of at the infirmary and then he forgot his wand in his office and had to walk home to Hogsmeade because Dumbledore had closed the wards back… a mess of a day, and now this made Neville think neither of them would be getting any rest any time soon. 

"Enough talking now?" Draco asked, straightening up from where he'd let his head slump on Neville's shoulder, enjoying the way Neville petted his hair. 

"Enough talking," Neville nodded, "Can you walk?" 

When Draco looked up from where he'd been staring at his feet, Neville could see the conflict in his eyes - from both wanting to snap at him that of course he could walk, and wanting to be dotted on and carried upstairs. Neville would always choose option two if given the possibility. 

Draco sighed. 

Neville took that as his opening. 

Carefully, even though his hands shook slightly from the need that was quickly taking over his brain to claim his mate, Neville put an arm around Draco's back, the other over the soaked pajama bottoms covering his backside, and hoisted him up. 

"Try to cross your legs," Neville whispered, humming soothing whe Draco whined from the effort. "I'll take care of you love, you just let me take over and lay back alright?"

"Pillow princessing," Draco muttered in Neville's neck, but Neville could feel his smile against the oversensitive skin of his mating bite. 

"Exactly. Fits you pretty well if you ask me," 

"I thought we said no more talking," 

Neville was pushing the door of their bedroom by then, gasping slightly as the scent of Draco's heat permeated the room and both their bodies reacted by diffusing more and more pheromones. 

"That's right," Neville winked at Draco as he put him down on their bed, admiring the flush of his mate's skin and the paleness of his hair in their navy blue sheets, "No need to talk to shag, no need at all."


End file.
